Heroes from other dimensions!
by Devindude1
Summary: An attempt to stop Eggmans newest scheme, the Chaotix attempt to stop his plans by destroying his newest creation. A dimension hopper to be used to gather lead villains and destroy their foes once and for all. Ends in disaster when the machine explodes. Destroying the flow of the dimensions, now our beloved heroes must team up, to defeat this new league of villains and bring peace!
1. Explosion! The chaotix break in!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following people: Mario, Sonic, Bubble' Bobble, Contra, Kingdom Hearts, Legend of Zelda, Kirby, Mega Man X and Mega Man, Pokemon, Banjo and Kazzoie, Metal Gear Solid, and Crash Bandicoot. I, in no way, am making profit of this Fic. This is meant for the enjoyment for the readers of **

"The boss says the room is down the hall." Vector announced as they walked down the hall. "You'd really think they have some more security?" Espio said. Then he thought to himself. _Something just doesn't seem right_. They then walked into another room. Just then Mighty yelled out "There it is!" They looked at the machine. "Wow how incredible… What is it?" Vector asked. "Who cares? Let's destroy it!" Charmy yelled as he buzzed off to the machine but as he did Espio noticed a camera hidden on the machine. Espio yelled out to Charmy "Charmy no!" but it was too late. The alarm went off following by the yell of the machine. "Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!" Then finally cages fell on them. They had fallen into a trap.

At first everyone was in shock but short after they broke into chaos. Trying to break the cage but that was interrupted by a laugh "Mwhahahaha you guys have once again fell for my trap." "Dr. Eggman! I should have known it was you!" Vector yelled out. At that moment mighty freaked out yelling "EGGMAN LET US OUT THIS INSINT!" "Oh don't worry I'll let you guys go after our little chat." "So why DO you want us?" Charmy asked. "Here I'll explain everything my annoying little bee."

Eggman pressed a button then a giant screen started coming down on the screen showed a picture of Eggman jogging through Green Hill Zone. "Well you see I was out on a morning jog the green hills." Charmy interrupted "Why do you need to jog?" "Well my doctor said that I need to jog everyday so I can stay 'healthy'." "Ok go on." Vector said. "But something caught my eye." The picture changed to Eggman look at a green mushroom. "It was nothing I've ever seen before."

"So I took it back to the here to see where it comes from but, the computer said that it doesn't come from our universe. Which then lead me to an incredible discovery." Eggman then pressed a button again changing the screen to what appeared to be many different people. "I discovered that there are different dimensions and in each dimension there are shares of heroes…" The screen then changed to different people. "And villains. So I thought of an incredible idea.

"I would invent a dimension jumper. Then I would gather all the villains and create an organization. Which then we will overthrow the heroes and rule the dimensions!" Eggman the left out a devious laugh. "So that's what the machine is for?" Vector asked. "Duh! Seriously it doesn't take an evil genius like me to figure that one out."

"We need to destroy that." Espio said. "DON'T WORRY! I KNOW WHAT DO!" Charmy screamed with confidence. He lifted up his butt revealing his stinger. "And FIRE!" He yelled and released one. "Charmy, No!" Mighty yelled out. The stinger hit the machine. It turned red a let out an ear piercing call. "Warning! Machine Malfunction! Self destruct in 10 seconds!" Eggman's jaw nearly hit the ground. "You fool! This machine is completely unstable. I have no idea what could happen! I need to get out of here." Eggman started running out but he was too slow. The machine was sucked in by a white light. It covered the entire base and then let out a huge shockwave explosion the made a loud screeching sound.

Knuckles from outside on a cliff saw all of this he mumbled to himself. "Oh great, not again." The shockwave hit knuckles making him vanish into thin air.

**Preview of next chapter: "Zero, are you sure this isn't a trap?" I asked. "Yes X. I bet you a hundred E-Tanks. I've never been wrong." "Look there here is!" I yelled. "Lets sneak up on him and finish this once and for all." Zero said clenching his fist. They crept closer trying not to be detected…**


	2. Where are we? The chatoix and Banjo

**Mega Man X's POV (Point of View) Note: I have never played mega man X so I am guessing at what it the game is like.**

There we were. Inside Sigma's fortress we kept in hiding. We couldn't risk having are assassination be ruined by one of Sigma's henchman. Zero turned to me and said. "Were almost there just stay behind me." But something didn't fell right I felt like something bad is going to happen. I turned to zero and asked "Zero, are you sure this isn't a trap?" I asked. "Yes X. I bet you a hundred E-Tanks. I've never been wrong." "Look there here is!" I yelled. "Lets sneak up on him and finish this once and for all." Zero said clenching his fist. They crept closer trying not to be detected.

Once we got behind Sigma I got right behind him I pointed my arm cannon at him and spoke up. "Sigma!" I said. He let a little jump and turned his head to see my cannon pointed at him. He was about to say something, but then Zero spoke up "Don't say a word." I then gave out a speech. "Sigma, you have killed people, you have destroyed cities, you have killed Maverick Hunters, and you have killed my friends. And by the power of the Maverick Hunters you are sentenced to death."

I was about to fire when a loud screeching noise made me fall to the ground. I heard the yell of Zero. Everything was spinning around I closed me eyes. _What is going on? _I thought to myself. The noise went away and everything stopped spinning. I was in some sort of storage unit. "Hey Zero? Are you there?" There was no answer.

_Am I still in Sigma's fortress? It doesn't look like it. And how did I get here? Was this done by Sigma? _I looked around when I spotted a box covered in dust and cobwebs. I walked over to it and opened it. Inside was a paper that said **Robot Masters Remains property of Dr. Wily**. _Dr. Wily who's that? _I asked myself.

* * *

Vector woke up he stood up and saw the others lying on the ground. Espio stood up too he spoke up. "Where the heck are we?" The two looked around they saw a spiral stone, a waterfall, flower patches, a blue house at the bottom of the hill, and a giant witch head.

Charmy and Mighty also woke up. Charmy spoke up "Where are we?" he asked. "I don't know." Mighty answered. They looked around at the place when they saw a particular doctor up the hill they walked up to him. He struggled up but when he saw the angry faces of the Chaotix he freaked out and started backing up but stopped.

"What do you want from me?' Eggman coward. "Where did you send us?" Vector demanded. "I didn't do anything it was that stupid bee Charmy!" Eggman yelled. "You see what happened is that the dimension jumper was meant to create a portal that would stay there until it was turned off." "So that means that now the machine is broken. Portals can appear and disappear any where?" Vector asked. "Bingo!" Eggman said.

But just then down the hill a bear walked out of the blue house. He appeared to be wearing blue shorts and a back pack. He also seemed to be talking to someone. But who was he talking to? "So Kazzoie, are you ready to have some fun?" The bear said. There was a response, but where was it coming from?

"Yes… but we have to play poker at bottle butt!" The bear responded "Oh Kazzoie, you should at least be nice to him. If it wasn't for him you would have been a defenseless bird." "Whatever." The bird said.

The bear ran into the Chaotix and Eggman. They looked at each other for a little bit until the bird stuck his head out of the back pack. He looked over the bears shoulder and said. "Hey? Who are the clowns and the fatso?" The bird then got a hit on the head by the bear. "Don't mind my friend. I'm Banjo." He pulled out his hand. Vector shook it and said "I'm vector the crocodile. And that's Espio, Charmy, Mighty, and Dr. Eggman."

They let out friendly hellos and while they were doing that Eggman tried to sneak away but Mighty pulled on his coat to prevent him. "You're not from here aren't you?" Banjo asked. "No, but it's a long story on how we got here in the first place." Espio said. "Well you can explain everything while we play some poker." Banjo walked into the cave and the others followed. Mighty, who was still holding Eggman; give him a swift punch to the shoulder. "Ouch." Eggman let out.

**Preview of Next chapter: "So you're saying you come from another universe?" Banjo asked. "Yeah and because of Charmy we got sent here." Vector said. "So how are you planning to get back?" Bottles asked. "Were planning on building a new machine. Do you guys know where I can find some machinery?" Eggman asked. "Oh sure, Grunty's castle is filled with them." Mumbo answered. "And who might this Grunty be?" Eggman asked…**


	3. Poker time! X in mystery! Sonic time!

**Sorry for being absent. I've been busy…**

The Chaotix, Dr. Eggman, Banjo & Kazzoie, Mumbo, and Bottles were playing poker in Bottle's burrow. "Flush!" Kazzoie yelled slamming his deck on the ground "Now I'll just take this money…" "Are you serious? This is the fifth time in a row!" Mumbo exclaimed. "You're cheating again!" Bottles yelled. "How would you know? You have the IQ of a rock, worms for brains!" "Oh do you want to wrestle pretty bird?" "Bring it on!" Kazzoie screamed. The two broke into a fight knocking over the table.

"Wow that looks fun can I play poker?" Charmy asked? "No you're too young." Vector answered. He pushed Charmy back. "Man I don't get to do anything fun." Charmy pouted. Vector and Mumbo put the table back up and continued playing their game.

"So you're saying you come from another universe?" Banjo asked. "Yeah and because of Charmy we got sent here." Vector said. "So how are you planning to get back?" Bottles asked. "Were planning on building a new machine. Do you guys know where I can find some machinery?" Eggman asked. "Oh sure, Grunty's castle is filled with them." Mumbo answered. "And who might this Grunty be?" Eggman asked.

"Oh Grunty, she was the most fearful person in all of Isle' O 'Hags." "She struck fear into all people of the land." Mumbo said. "She once destroyed Spiral Mountain. She was a villain." Banjo added. "Where's she now?" Eggman asked. "She's in Showdown Town. Forced to work for L.O.G forever." Banjo answered.

_Hmmm… If I can find this Grunty she can help me with my plan… _Eggman fought to himself. Espiolooked at Eggman. He knew that something was up. _I don't trust him. I'm going to have to keep an eye on him. _Espio said to himself.

Eggman stood up and put down his cards. "I'm going to get some fresh air." He said. He walked out the door. "Action." Espio said. He turned invisible and walked out too. Espio watching Eggman thought to himself _what is he up to?_ "Now how do I get to showdown town?" Eggman asked himself. "He's trying to find Grunty. I need to stop him."

* * *

X heard a racket up stairs. "What the heck!" X yelled. He barged through the door to see a humongous robot attacking a kid in blue armor. "That kid looks just like me." X said to himself.

Then he saw the blue boy down on the ground. The robot stopped and the lid on top opened up. Then a platform protruded up. "It's over Megeman. Admit defeat and join me." The blue boy lifted up his head and mumbled "I will never join. Even if it has to kill me." "That can be arranged." The scientist said. He pulled went back into the robot. The robot lifted up his arm a giant light started to appear.

_I need to stop him. _X through out his arm cannon and charged a big blast. "And…. FIRE!" X blasted his shot and it went through the robots stomach. A small explosion appeared and there was a scream. The scientist flew over and landed face first on the ground. The blue boy got up and limped over to the scientist. He pulled up his blaster and pointed at his hand. The scientist mumbled out a few words "How… how did you do… do that?" The blue boy looked up and thought for a minute "I have no idea."

"Well… it doesn't matter." The scientist gave a smile and pulled out something from his pocket and pressed a button. The ground started shaking and the surroundings will falling apart. The scientist's head fell off and then a screen from the other side of the room turned on. It was the scientist again "Ha ha ha! Megaman you fell for my trap!" He let out a laugh "Now there's no way to escape."

"That's where you're wrong Wily. I can teleport out of here right now." Megaman lifted his arms up "TELEPORT!" He put his arms down. Nothing happened. He did it again. Still nothing happened. He tried it a few more times "Don't waste your energy Megaman. I set up satellites all over here so you couldn't get out. " Wily said. "Oh look at the time. Three more minutes." He laughed and the screen went blank.

* * *

Sonic was sitting down. Enjoying a soda and some chili dogs. He was sitting along the beach of Splash Hill Zone. "Ah… it's so peaceful. But boring. I wish something exiting would happen." Just then something ran by Sonic blowing over everything that Sonic had. "Just what I needed." Sonic said. He chased the thing down the shore. The thing pushed Sonic making him fall face first and slide into the ground.

"Oh, it's on!" Sonic turned into a ball and spin dashed passed the thing. He stood in front of it. The thing slowed down and stopped before it could hit Sonic "I should have known it was you Shadow." Sonic said. "Well it should be obvious. I am the only one that can run faster then you." Shadow said

"You mean almost as fast as me."

"Whatever"

"So what are you doing?"

"Noun of you business. So just go back to whatever you were doing."

"Ok I'll just leave."

Sonic walked away and made sure he was out of Shadow's sight he then hid in a bush. He saw shadow walk up to what appeared to be a spiral circle. Shadow put his hand through it and his hand disappeared. He pulled it out. "So that's what GUN was talking about?" Shadow said to himself.

"So that's what Shadow is doing." He looked up to see shadow missing. "Where'd he go? He looked at the swirl. "I think he went into that." He jumped over the bush and jumped into the portal…


	4. X saves the day! Sonic's goomba attack!

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were inside the Gummy Ship Sora let out a groan "Ugh… how long have we been flying?" Goofy looked at his watch "Seven hours." He moaned. "You'd think we'd get somewhere by now?" Donald asked. Just then a voice came out of the speakers; it was Chip's voice "Attention passengers. We will be at our destination in thirty minutes."

"Finally!" Sora yelled. He looked out the window to see where they were landing but instead of land there was pitch blackness. Then the ship had a sharp turn throwing Donald and Goofy out of their seats.

Sora struggled to the command pad and pressed a button he talked into a speaker "Chip, Dale, what's going on." After a few second a reply from Chip, "We appeared to be sucked into some force." Then Dale added "And we can't gain control of the ship!"

"So where going to die!" Goofy asked. "I don't know!" Chip yelled. The signal went blank. Donald ran up to Goofy and the clung to each other. "Well this is the end." Donald asked. "I'm afraid so." Goofy answered. The two started crying.

"Wait what's that?" Sora asked. There was a blinding flash of light. The three covered their eyes. In a few seconds the light disappeared and they were flying over a flat land. "Where are we?" Sora asked?

The building was falling apart X had to move around a few time to avoid falling rocks. "I've been standing here long enough." X said. He ran over to Megaman and jumped in front of him. X was charging up his blaster when Megaman asked, "Who are you?" X turned his head around and said "I'm X." he released his blaster making a hole in a wall.

"Come with me." X yelled. Megaman listened and followed him. They got outside to be greeted by robots "Let's kick some robot butt!" Megaman said. He changed colors and fired the first shot. A metal blade came out of his hand slicing a robot in half.

X fired his blaster knocking of the head of another. The two went in a frenzy robot parts going every where. Megaman looked up to see satellites on the corners of the gate. "X, those satellites, if we shoot them we can escape." Megaman said. "Right ahead of you." X said.

X released a blast at one of them. Making it explode instantly. Megaman released a swarm of metal blades at another making it explode too. "Only two more left!" Megaman exclaimed. They both aimed at this one making it explode too. "One more left!" X said releasing a blast. It exploded.

Sonic landed on ground. But behind him the portal disappeared. "Well I guess there's no turning back." He looked around the area it was a straight path. There were cliffs on both sides of the path.

"I wonder where shadow is." He paused for a moment. "Well standing here won't help either." He walked down the path when something bit him "Ouch!" He yelped. He looked down at his leg to see a Goomba attached to Sonic's leg.

"Yo, mushroom thingy. Can you like, get off my leg?" The Goomba didn't budge. "Ok, we can do this the easy was; or the hard way." The Goomba bit harder, Sonic screamed. "Oh that's it!" Sonic punched the Goomba right off it landed on the ground and puffed to dust. A coin was sitting where the Goomba had landed."

Sonic picked up the coin he looked at it "Is this supposed to be a ring of some sort?" He asked him self. The ring disappeared and Sonic had that feeling that he always got when he picked up rings. "I guess so." Sonic answered him self.

He looked up to see another Goomba. "Not again." Sonic released a spin-dashed knocking down all the Goombas that were in the way. The same thing happened again. They landed head first on ground and exploded into coins. Once sonic got to a walking paste he came to a sing that said. _Warning: Goombas ahead. _"So that's what there're called. He walked away right when a Goomba popped out of the picture.


End file.
